


Poe Dameron and the cuddle puddle

by maliwanhellfire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M, cuddle puddle, nascent relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliwanhellfire/pseuds/maliwanhellfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Poe attempts to date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poe Dameron and the cuddle puddle

Poe knew the folly of assuming any shared cultural experience with other aliens. He was a pilot. He travelled. He’d seen things, and he’d done things. Some of them were accidentally but still inescapably rude. He’d survived by being cute and immune to shame. 

The problem was that he sometimes forgot just _how_ alien Finn was.

Like when he invited Finn to go starwatching with him, up on the ridge above their outpost. Where the trees protected you from prying eyes, and the lights of the base were just distant enough that you could see the local constellations clear as a picture. The place they called Makeout Point, for obvious reasons. 

“Hey Finn,” Poe said. “Rey. How are you?”

“Great!” Finn replied. “I’ve never done this before, I’m really looking forward to it.”

“Me too!” Rey said. 

They had the kind of smiles that innocents had. Bright and guileless, and honestly very charming. Poe gave himself thirty seconds to grieve. 

“You… you don’t mind do you?” Finn asked. 

“Should I have asked if I could come, first?” Rey said. 

And it was his fault, really, for forgetting that Finn had been raised by an organization that had wanted him to be a pod person, and that Rey hadn’t had much better. Dating hadn’t been accessible to either of them. Finn barely even know what a boyfriend was. Married people confused him. 

“No, no, I was just remembering something I forgot, some paperwork… doesn’t matter, more the merrier! Come on, let’s go see some stars,” Poe said. 

On the way out of the bunker, Jess saw them. She didn’t say anything, but Poe knew she was laughing at him. Because she laughed at him. And pointed. 

“What’s that about?” Finn asked. 

“Lost a bet,” Poe replied. 

 

—

 

“This is really pretty,” Finn said, looking up. 

“Yeah,” Poe replied, looking at Finn. 

“It’s so strange, to be somewhere and not recognize any of the stars,” Rey said. “It’s a little disconcerting.”

“Huh,” Finn said. “Yeah, it would be.”

“I could teach you,” Poe said. “If you like.”

They stopped at the top of the ridge, where there was a small clearing that had once been used for supply drops. It had once been packed earth, but over the years the space had been filled in with soft, springy plants that looked a little like ferns. Every once in a while the pilots would send up a new cadet to pull up any trees that had started growing in, so the field stayed open. 

“I’d really like that,” Rey said, laying out their blanket. “Thanks.”

Finn helped her tug the corners straight before sitting down, Rey sitting thigh-to-thigh on his right side. Finn patted the ground to his left, smiling up at Poe, before he laid down. 

Poe sat himself down, cross-legged, with six inches between them. Finn shuffled over until they were touching. Rey shuffled along with him. 

“Come on,” Finn said. “Lie down.”

“You’ll hurt your neck,” Rey added. 

Poe laid down. Finn was a warm weight all the way down his side. 

“They never let us do anything like this, in the Imperial Army,” Finn said. 

“Watch stars?” Poe asked. 

“Well, that too, but also, you know,  _this_ ,” Finn said. 

Finn’s hand, previously resting on his own chest, reached down to take Poe’s. When Poe looked to the side, he saw Rey holding the other. 

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Rey said. 

“Hugging, too,” Finn said. 

“Yeah, hugging’s great,” Rey replied. 

Poe had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being played. 

“I am way into hugging,” Poe said, leaning into it. 

And that was how Poe Dameron wound up in a three-person cuddle pile, looking up at the stars while tucked up against Finn’s shoulder, Rey smiling at him from the other side whenever he looked down. 

 

—

 

It was well into first shift by the time they got back to base, and the soldiers standing guard paid them no mind at all. They made their way towards the pilots’ barracks first, because they were closest, and while Poe had hoped he’d be walking _Finn_ home at the end of the night, he was happy to prolong their time while he could. 

“That was fun, we should do it again,” Finn said. 

“Yeah, we should,” Poe replied. 

He smiled at them both, the expression fading a little when Finn turned to Rey, inclining his head in Poe’s direction slightly. Rey nodded happily, and Finn turned back. Finn stepped in close enough that Poe could feel the heat of him through his shirt. He emotionally braced himself for another hug. 

Finn kissed him on the cheek, low enough that he brushed the corner of Poe’s lips. 

“Night, Poe,” Finn said softly. 

“Night,” Poe replied. 

Time slowed, it must have done, because looking into Finn’s eyes felt like forever, right up until the moment was over. Poe would have kissed him back, but it didn’t feel like that sort of night, and Rey was waving at him. 

“Night!” Rey said. 

“See you tomorrow,” Finn said, raising his hand once last time in goodbye. 

Poe waved slowly, until he couldn’t see them anymore. 

“Huh,” Poe said, feeling very warm and light. 


End file.
